


Perfect As Is

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Gallavich, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, angstyish, non-canon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Ian has a crush on mickey, but no one knows. Ian also has a best friend, from like birth, who starts dating Mickey. Due to the friendship he backs off, but becomes good friends with mickey. Then the best friend gets abusive toward mickey and Mickey doesn't have the self esteem to leave so ian has to choose between best friend or possible love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect As Is

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from my writing of "You never told me." to knock out a prompt. Hope you like.

Prompt: What if Ian has a crush on Mickey, but no one knows. Ian also has a best friend, from like birth, who starts dating Mickey. Due to the friendship he backs off but becomes good friends with Mickey. Then the best friend gets abusive toward Mickey and Mickey doesn't have the self-esteem to leave so Ian has to choose between best friend or possible love of his life.

\--

Ian sighs as he looks up and Sees Mickey walking down the street. God that man...he would stare at the man all day if he could. But then people would know, and Mickey might know that all he really wants to do is wrap that tiny thug up in his arms and lock the door to his house and never leave it again. it was pathetic, Ian knew that. Mickey was a friend, nothing more, but god if he didn't fantasize about the things he could do to that man.

"Yo firecrotch, 'mere." Mickey says as he walks up, pointing to the backside of the house and Ian nods, and moves to follow him. What did Mickey want? he knew what he wanted Mickey to want, but that was beside the point. but before he could find out, before he could hear whatever it was that Mickey wanted to say to him, and he guessed it was important, to Mickey at least because he had shuffled on his feet and stared and Ian nervously biting his bottom lip but of course because he could hear whatever it was, his best friend Sean bounded into the backyard.

"Hey, guys. What are ya doing?"

"bout to get high," Mickey says and Ian stares at him, about to get high? there was no way that he was about to ask Ian to get high with him right then.

"Sweet let's go in the house then fuckers," Sean says and Ian sadly nods following them in. What had Mickey wanted?

\--

"Dude...That's one fine piece of ass." Ian heard Sean say over a week later.

"Huh?" Ian asks not really caring about whatever Sean was going on about.

"Milkovich, I mean, didn't even know...but man, you should see it bare. Mmmm." and Ian's eyes snapped up to his best friend. Sean and Mickey?

"W...When did you....see...?" he asks.

"after you passed out last week man, we had a little fun. and shit was it fun. You hang out with him right?"

"Sometimes yeah. Why? I'm not gonna give him the brush off for you." Ian says clearly annoyed.

"Brush off, you kidding man? I gotta have that fucker. He's mine." and Sean didn't notice but Ian's whole body tensed and his face turned dark, much like his mind. Mickey was gay, Mickey had sex with Sean, sean his best friend, actually liked Mickey, which officially made Mickey off limits. FUCK.

\--

"Yo Gallagher." Mickey says when Ian is running down the street.

"hi," Ian says sadly not wanting to talk to Mickey right now.

"S'up with you, I piss you off?"

"Nah, Just running. I'll stop by later alright?" Ian says.

"Don't worry about it, gonna have company later. you sure we're cool? you've been all weird lately.."

"Seans coming over tonight?" Ian asks and then his own eyes widen as does Mickey's. He can tell Mickey's instincts to kick anybody's ass who has something to say about what he does in his private time are on high alert.

"he...Told you?"

"Best friends, course he did. didn't know you were interested in him....or well guys but that's besides the point."

"You got a problem with it?" he asks.

"You liking dudes? nah. I tend to lean towards the dude liking stance myself."

"I know that fuckhead, I mean me and your friend? You think he's too good for me?" and Ian scoffed at that.

"No. course not. You like him don't you?"

"Well i better, We're kinda a thing now," Mickey says shrugging and Ian nods.

\--

Ian spends days after that conversation sad about the turn of events but he couldn't be mad at anyone but himself. Sean didn't know he had a thing for Mickey and he sure as hell never told Mickey so he decided to try and let it go, let his friend and his new boyfriend be happy in their relationship. he made a choice there, to get to know Mickey as a friend, to let his crush go and just be a friend. it was his own fault for not saying anything anyway. Not like he ever thought that Mickey could or would ever want him.

So that's what he did, he hung out with Sean and Mickey, not every day, but constantly enough, with still leaving them enough alone time together not to be creepy. and that worked for a while, it was nice to hear stories from Mickey, the way he smiled, at least for awhile. It still hurt that Mickey was with Sean, but he decided that this, was better than walking away from either of them.

\----------------

  
Maybe his distraction is why he doesn't notice it at first. The way Mickey changes over the next few months, getting more quiet, more timid, more, unlike the Mickey he once knew. These are the things he will kick himself later when he realizes. It's not until he notices Mickey avoids him that he really sees it. Mickey no longer smiles when he walks into the room, he looks down if Sean is there, looks away. and walks away shortly after.

"Everything Okay with you and Mick?" Ian asks his friend one day and Sean's eyes snap up.

"Yeah, why?" he asks, but he seems nervous, he might not be able to notice when somethings off with Mickey, but Sean he knows like the back of his fucking hand, Something isn't right.

"No reason just doesn't seem to like me much anymore. Just wanted to make sure I didn't offend him or something." Ian shrugs it off. Probably figured out about Ian's crush and hates him now.

"I'll talk to him," Sean says and Ian doesn't know why, but that freaks him out. the tone of Sean's voice...is almost like...no.

"No, don't worry about it. Honestly, it's not a big deal. I'll give him some time. You know how I can be, always wanting everyone to love me and shit. He's allowed to not like your annoying best friend man. He says and Sean nods. It's fine, right?

  
_________________--

Except it's not fucking okay. Because the next time he see's Mickey, Mickey has this huge...Is that a handprint on his neck? along with the black eye.

"Hey Man...Sean around?" Mickey asks and Ian just stares at him. "Hello?" Mickey says.

"No...No. I mean he should be here soon though. You okay?" he says.

"Yeah, all good. Ole' man is a douche, is all he says." and Ian takes that because he knows its true, but the more he thinks...Terry is in Prison right now. He has been for years. So he texts Mandy, who he knows sort of from school and asks her. and sure enough, Terry is locked up.

\------

  
Ian forgets about it for the most part. Forgets how weird his best friend has been acting, how Mickey had gone from a friend to someone who apparently doesn't want to spend any time with him, and he just keeps his distance.

  
"You made him go away!" he hears yelling from down the street.

"I didn't...You said." He hears Mickey's voice...scared and weak as he fastly approaches.

Ian rounds the backyard of Seans house when he sees it. and his whole body freezes, Sean, his best friend since like fucking birth rares back his hand and punches Mickey in the face. The fuck? and it's not two men fighting, because that...well that wasn't it. Mickey was cowering, something that Ian was sure he would never see Mickey Milkovich do, and it comes to him in flashes. His whole fucking life with Sean. Sean is his brother, his best friend, his life.

But Mickey, the once strong and focused, Mickey was on the ground bleeding, pleading, weak. What the actual fuck had Sean made him into.

"STOP!" Ian finally screams and Sean looks over his eyes widen and Mickey doesn't move. "What are you doing, Sean?" He asks.

"None of your business Gallagher, go home. I'll come over later."

"You'll do no such fucking thing. Mickey? Mickey are you okay?" He asks and Mickey just grunts.

"Fine," he says.

  
He is stuck in his place for a minute. mickey says he's fine, but...What was he supposed to do, leave him here with Sean, who had lost his fucking mind? so he doesn't leave he goes to Mickey and picks him up...

"You're coming with me." and then he turns to Sean. "You need to cool your shit." He says and Sean just stares at him.

"See, I told you, you two are just so fucking...are you fucking behind my back, that's what it is isn't it."

  
"Wait...What? I would never do that to you, dickhead." Ian says.

"Ian, I'm fine, I'll stay here," he says and Ian can hear it, he's fucking afraid.

"Mickey...It's not fine. It's not." He says walking Mickey back to his house. He gets him cleaned up when Fiona walks in the door looking them over.

"The fuck happened?" she asks.

"Sean," Is all he said and her eyebrows raise to her fucking forehead.

"Excuse me? Sean, as in that little fuckhead that has been hanging around here since you were in diapers. He did this? Why? I thought they were..." she says and Mickey just looks ashamed and she looks even more shocked and angry, but she looks over Ian's face.

"If I send you, can you handle it?" she says and Ian nods. "Okay then, I got Mickey. go." She says and he nods and steps out and she sits down next to Mickey.

"Its fine, I...I shouldn't have flirted with Ian...Or made him go away...Or whatever." he says and she just looks at the broken boy.

"Hey, it's okay, Ian's got it." She says. "Why...Why'd you let him hit you...I mean you're a badass." she says lightly and soothingly.

"Because he was right, I was flirting with Ian. I didn't mean to, I just didn't know how to make it stop. I always liked him, but I never had a shot so I just, moved on...but the flirting, it's just how we were." he says shaking his head.

"Even if you were flirting with my goofy brother, that gave him no right okay? to talk to you like that...he's not terry okay? you don't have to...Do you love him?" she asks.

"No." He says softly. "God I'm an idiot."

"Well...an idiot for thinking you had no chance with my brother maybe, but an idiot for this no. " She says and he just looks at her before going to the door and looking out at the yard where Ian and Sean are standing. He guesses Sean made it over here before Ian got the chance.

  
\-------------------

  
"What the fuck is this Ian...We're brothers, and you are protecting him, he's mine...You can't fucking have him, I won't let you." He says.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You had him, you fucking got him, congrats-fucking-lations, You got Mickey Milkovich....and this is how you show how proud you are of that? by breaking him? Well, fuck you."

 

"I didn't break him, I made him better..."

  
"Better? Better!!????" Ian is screaming and Fiona and Mickey are on the porch now. "He was fucking perfect! He was perfect just the way he is. You got him, you had the perfect fucking man and what did you do? you hurt him!" Ian screams

  
"I knew it, you were fucking in love with him, you are...He's mine!" he yells.

"You knew....the whole time didn't you? that why you went after him, just had to have what I wanted, didn't you? couldn't let him go be happy somewhere else. Well, you know what fuck you. fuck you, get away from my house and away from him. Don't test me, Sean! Walk the fuck away!" Ian screams.

"You're choosing him over me!" Sean screams.

  
"Why the fuck not, you did? You chose to take that beautiful fucking human and try to destroy him...Why? Because I wanted him?"

"He would have taken you away from me! you would have run off and left me." Sean says. "I need you, Ian, I love you!" he says and Ian just shakes his head.

  
"That's not fucking Love Sean! That's fucked up. Get the fuck out. if you would have left it alone, you would still have our friendship, now you have nothing, I cannot be friends with someone who would do this to someone. Get the fuck off my property, before I call the cops, for the first time in my life, and I'll fucking do it." He growls out.

 

\-----------------

  
Ian has been staring at Mickey for over an hour now, neither one of them saying anything.

"You liked me?" Mickey finally says

"Huh?" Ian says snapping out of his trance.

"You told Sean I was perfect...You fucking liked me? for how long?" he asks.

  
"Ummm. Years? don't worry, I'm not gonna come on to you or anything okay?" He says looking away. this is fucking awkward.

  
"Why the fuck not?" Mickey asks and Ian looks up.

"Wait...What?"

"Not today, Today, I feel like a fucking failure. I let him...Fuck who did I become, but...I fucking liked you too. Okay?" he says and Ian just stares at him and nods.

\------------------------

  
(Three Months Later)

  
Ian is laying out in his yard, lawn chair, taking in the sun. That's what he was doing, not watching Mickey run down the street. God that man. He was getting sexier and sexier. Fuck. Long gone was the shy and timid and scared boy that Sean had created and he was back to being Mickey, for the most part, but there was something else about him, something... He closes his eyes and relaxes against the chair, putting his headphones in his ears. Then He feels someone crash on top of him and he looks up, blue orbs staring at him, Mickey is straddling him.

"So firecrotch...When does this whole waiting period end?" He asks smirking.

"What?" Ian asks.

  
"This whole period of time, where you feel guilty or whatever...Can it end now? Cuz you laying here like that, all naked in waiting, is really getting me going, and I'm horny as fuck." Mickey says and then gets up and continues running. Did he...Oh fuck. Ian gets up and runs after the man. only to find him barely a block down, with a cigarette in his hand smiling. "Took ya long enough. God, you're slow." Mickey says.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Ian laughs.

"Only one way to make that happen." Mickey steps too Ian and flashes his smile.

  
"OH yeah?" He asks.

"yeah." He says and then pulls Ian to him. "Put my lips to good use." He says and Ian doesn't need to be told twice as his lips find Mickey's.

**Author's Note:**

> much love, 
> 
> MysticallyGallavich


End file.
